mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Ed Boon
Edward J. Boon (born February 22, 1964 in Chicago, Illinois) is a video game programmer. Boon, along with John Tobias, is a co-creator of the Mortal Kombat series. List of works Video Games *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Mortal Kombat II'' *''Mortal Kombat 3'' *''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'' *''Mortal Kombat Trilogy'' *''Mortal Kombat 4'' *''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero'' *''Mortal Kombat Gold'' *''Mortal Kombat: Special Forces'' *''Mortal Kombat Advance '' *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' *''Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' *''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks'' *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' *''Mortal Kombat: Unchained'' *''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' *''Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)'' Film & Television *''Mortal Kombat'' — the voice of Scorpion *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' — the voice of Scorpion *''Drawn Together'' (1 episode: "The One Wherein There is a Big Twist: Part 2") — the voice of Scorpion [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0815513/ IMDb.com: Drawn Together, "The One Wherein There is a Big Twist: Part 2"] *''Men Don't Lie'' (filming) — Rupert [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0424859/ IMDb.com: Men Don't Lie] *''Mortal Kombat Legacy'' - Ed Goodman Trivia * One of the characters in Boon's Mortal Kombat video games is named Noob Saibot (Boon and John Tobias' last names spelled backwards). *His favorite Mortal Kombat character since the beginning of the franchise has been Scorpion, to whom he also lends his voice. *He named the character Tanya after his own sister, Tania. As well as naming the character Sonya Blade after his other sister, Sonya. *Boon is a longtime fan of singer/songwriter Prince; this has long been attributed to the selection of ninja Rain's purple palette swap since the character's debut appearance in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (1995). *As a nod to another one of his favorite bands, Genesis, a code for the original MK game, accessible only for the Sega Genesis version, consists of pressing the buttons A'', ''B, A'', ''C, A'', ''B, B'' in this order, spelling the name of their album ''Abacab (though with an extra "B"). As for the code, it enables a debug menu which can be used to allow gore in the game. *He has faced the winner of GameSpot's Scream It! contest in an MK battle. Users had to show that they were the biggest fan of the series by putting together a video and uploading it to the site.[http://www.gamespot.com/pages/contests/index.php?contest=mkscream GameSpot: "Scream It! Contest"] *Boon has stated that he would like to see a Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter video game.[http://www.mortalkombatonline.com/content/News/read.cds?article=780 Mortal Kombat Online: "Official X-Box Magazine Previews Mortal Kombat: Armageddon!"] *Has stated in the past that his all-time favorite fighting game series is Tekken, and that he likes playing it in his spare time. **Coincidentally, actor Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, who originally played Shang Tsung in the first Mortal Kombat film also took the role of Heihachi Mishima, one of the two antagonists in the live action film adaptation of Tekken. **Additionally, Ian Anthony Dale, who played the other antagonist in the Tekken Movie, Kazuya Mishima, also played the role of Scorpion in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth and Mortal Kombat: Legacy. **Patrick Seitz, who voices Scorpion in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe and Mortal Kombat (2011),Mortal Kombat (2011) has also voiced the character Bob in Tekken 6 and Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *His name is seen in the Subway stage of Mortal Kombat 3. Also, John Tobias's name is seen too. *Ed Boon currently holds the Guiness World Record for longest running voice actor in video games, having been the voice of Scorpion since the series began in 1992. *According to the E3 All Access interview with Ed Boon, his favorite video game company and its consoles are Nintendo. External Links * References ru:Эд Бун es:Ed Boon Category:Production Category:Voice Actors